bendy_and_the_ink_machinefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bendy And The Ink Machine Wiki:Regulamin
1. Regulamin # Regulamin jest dokumentem opisującym prawa na Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki. # Administracja zastrzega sobie prawo do zmiany treści regulaminu # Dokument ten wchodzi w życie razem z dniem 20 Maja 2017 roku. # Dotyczy on użytkowników zalogowanych, jak i tych niezalogowanych. # Poza Regulaminem obowiązuję tutaj również Terms of Use (ToU) Wikii, amerykańskie prawo oraz zasady kultury osobistej 2. Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki # Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki jest dobrem publicznym. Oznacza to że ani założyciel ani żaden z administratorów nie są jej właścicielami. # Wiki ta nie jest również miejscem na reklamy, co oznacza że nie można reklamować tutaj swoich blogów, stron WWW, Wiki itp. Nie dotyczy to odnośników na swoim profilu. ##Zasada może zostać uchylona po kontakcie z administracją ##Wysyłając na serwer Wiki cudze prace, należy załączyć Linki do oryginalnego źródła # Ta Wiki nie jest Blogiem, Forum ani Portalem Społecznościowym 3. Administracja # Administracja ma takie same prawa jak użytkownicy. # Członek Administracji może zostać pozbawiony swoich uprawnień gdy: ##Będzie on nagannie łamał Regulamin. ##Nie będzie wykonywał swoich obowiązków. ##Będzie odmawiał pomocy innym użytkownikom Wiki. # Administracja dzieli się na Biurokratów, Administratorów oraz Moderatorów # Członek Administracji nie ma prawa narzucać innym użytkownikom swojej woli, chyba że jest to konieczne. 4. Użytkownicy # Użytkownik ma prawo do: ##Edytowania przestrzeni głównej. ##Wyrażania własnej opinii na dany temat. ##Przesyłania plików (Tylko zalogowaniu użytkownicy). ##Kontaktować się z innymi użytkownikami Bendy and the Ink Machine Wiki. #Użytkownik ma obowiązek: ##Znać i przestrzegać Regulamin. ##Przestrzegać netykiety. ##Dodawania licencji do przesyłanych przez niego plików. ##Ponosić odpowiedzialność za łamanie Regulaminu. ##Słuchać się zaleceń administracji. #Użytkownik ma zakaz: ##Krzywdzić innych użytkowników ##Tworzenia Multikont w celu uniknięcia nałożonej wcześniej blokady (Próba uniknięcia blokady spowoduję jej przedłużenie). ##Okazywania braku szacunku dla innych użytkowników Wiki. #Regulamin obowiązuje każdego użytkownika Wiki, co oznacza że nikt nie jest zwolniony z przestrzegania go. 5. Komunikacja # Użytkownicy Bendy and the Ink Machine mogą kontaktować się przez: ##Strony Dyskusji. ##Chat. ##Forum. ##Tablice użytkowników. ##Adresy E-Mail użytkowników (Jeśli podane). # Najszybszymi sposobami komunikacji na Wiki są Chat oraz Forum. 6. Pliki # Nie wolno przesyłać plików o treści: ##Pornograficznej ##Rasistowskiej ##Nazistowskiej ##Wywołujących Epilepsje # Każdy plik musi posiadać Licencje oraz Kategorie (Pliki bez Licencji będą usuwane w ciągu tygodnia). # Użytkownik powinien zadbać o poprawną nazwę plików. 7. Blogi # Treść Blogów może być dowolna tak długo jak nie łamie innych punktów regulaminu. # Na Blogach można polecać swoje strony niezwiązane z Wiki. # Na swoich Blogach należy udostępniać jedynie własne prace. Jeżeli któraś z prac okaże się plagiatem, blog zostanie usunięty a jego autorowi grozi blokata. 8. Chat # Do korzystania z Chatu prawo ma każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik Wiki. # Użytkownik ma prawo: ##Dyskutować ##Zadawać pytania i prosić o pomoc. ##Dzielić się swoimi opiniami. ##Zgłaszać błędy administracji # Użytkownik ma obowiązek: ##Pisać poprawnie. ##Słuchać się Administracji. ##Przestrzegać zasad netykiety. # Użytkownik ma zakaz: ##Spamować (Za spam uznaje się wysyłanie wiadomości tej samej lub zbliżonej treści ponad trzy razy). ##Nadmiarowo używać wulgaryzmów. ##Atakować lub obrażać Użytkowników ##Wysyłać wiadomości z treścią łamiącą pozostałe punkty Regulaminu. ##Wyłudzać dane osobiste od innych użytkowników. ##Prowokować innych użytkowników. __BEZSPISU__ __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__